The present invention relates to a packaging for presenting essentially parallelepipedal goods, especially dispensers containing razor blade units, comprising a cardboard strip with a receiving means for receiving at least one dispenser and having a second cardboard strip arranged on the first cardboard strip, whereby the second cardboard strip has at least one opening as the receiving means.
Packagings of the aforementioned kind are well known in the prior art. For example, packaging for presenting dispensers for razor blade units are known which are comprised of a paper or cardboard strip with a preferably transparent plastic lid glued thereto whereby the plastic lid has essentially the shape of the parallelepipedal goods (dispensers) presented therewith. In these packagings, which are known as so-called blister packagings, it is disadvantageous that the plastic lid which is glued to the cardboard strip represents an environmental problem with respect to its manufacture as well as its disposal. Such plastic parts can only be separated from the rest of the discarded materials with great expenditures, and its recycling requires expensive and complicated processes. Furthermore, a disadvantage of the aforementioned packagings is that there manufacture is very expensive because different materials are employed and must be assembled. Also, the so-called blister backing of the blister packaging is a hazard to the environment because the visible surface area is coated with a sealing layer which is manufactured with the aid of hydrocarbon-containing solvents.
Packagings of the aforementioned kind usually conform to the shape and contours of the goods to be packed therein. It is especially desirable to design packagings such that the blanks may be automatically produced and a most efficient use of the cardboard or paper material is accomplished.
A packaging for presenting essentially parallelepipedal goods is known from British patent 530 986 in which two receiving means for holding dispensers are arranged on a first paper or cardboard strip, whereby the receiving means are comprised of a second paper or cardboard strip. This known packaging, however, has the disadvantage that it may not be produced in an inexpensive manner since the receiving means must be folded and glued to the base in a complicated process. Furthermore, the known packaging does not provide a possibility to present the goods to be sold in a sales-promoting manner so as to increase sales and to protect the goods against theft from the packaging.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a packaging of the aforementioned kind which may be manufactured in a simple and inexpensive fashion, which presents the goods in a favorable, sales promoting manner, which consists entirely of easily recyclable materials, and which provides safety and securing means against theft according to the modern day requirements of sales psychology in supermarkets.